1. Field
The following description relates to a pixel circuit, an organic light emitting display, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat displays such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Plasma Display Panel (PDP) and Field Emission Display (FED) have been developed to overcome the shortcomings of a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display. Among these displays, an organic light emitting display is particularly of interest as a next-generation display due to its excellent light emitting efficiency, brightness, viewing angle and fast response time.
Here, an organic light emitting display displays an image by using an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED), which generates light by the recombination of an electron and a hole. As such, the organic light emitting display can display the image with fast response time and low power consumption.